Anthem Of The Angels
by EscapeHollowFieldsClub
Summary: Follow Claude and his club as they try to escape Hollow Fields! The only two remaining members of this club both have a secret, involving kids in the windmill; and Lucy is determined to find out why this group hates girls so much.
1. Prologue

Hello~!

This be_ Tristan! _This fanfiction is based off of the _Hollow Fields _manga. I'm writing this with my friend, who i has dubbed as **Trina, **since the character Trina is hers. And mine ish known as Tristan. So, yes, there will be OC's. Deal with it. This story is mainly focused on them and Claude. And there will be stories if you havn't read all three volumes of Hollow Fields!

Please reveiw~! Trina wrote this entire chapter, and she was some encouragement (besides me and Claude - my sister). No flames please~!

Prologue 

"So who do you think it'll be this week?" Chris asked, shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth. Claude shrugged and continued chewing. Trina bit her lip and hunched her shoulders so her black bangs covered her eyes. No one really wanted to know the answer to the question everyone asked every Friday:

_Who would be going to the windmill?_

It was Nathan who answered. "Probably Francine," he said. "Everyone knows she never does her homework."

"True," Marcus replied, "but Simon's been falling behind lately too…"

"Whoever it is," Claude interrupted, "it doesn't matter, as long as it's not one of us." Everyone nodded in agreement. Trina hunched down further, and then snapped back up as Stinch's voice echoed through the Dining hall.

"Silence you squirts! Miss Weaver wishes to speak!"

The conversation faded away as Miss Weaver, the imposing and slightly terrifying Headmistress of Hollow Fields, rose from her seat. "Thank you, Stinch," she said. Miss Weaver never needed to raise her voice; when she spoke, people listened. "As you all know, the time has come for me to announce the name of the person who performed the poorest this week," Weaver continued. "And as it has been every Friday, please remove yourself in an orderly fashion if your name is called." She looked out into the crowd. "Understand?"

There was silence as a few children mutely nodded their heads.

"Good," Weaver said. She beckoned to a drone, which came forward and deposited a sheet of paper into the headmistress' hand. Miss Weaver looked it over and a small smile came to her lips. "The student with the lowest grade this week is…"

The entire student body held its breath in anticipation.

"Trina Mesquite."

The only sound in the dining hall was the swish of a hundred of heads as everyone turned to look at the girl. Not even Summer Polinski, the Most Popular Girl in School, had anything good to say about this. The five boys at Trina's table stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. She closed her eyes in resignation and rose, her jaw clenched, to accept her fate. Her twin brother Tristan reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Trina," He looked up at her through his dark bangs, identical to hers, with panicked eyes. "Trina, _no_. I won't let them." She forced a smile and gently pulled his hand off her wrist.

"Don't worry about me," she assured him. "I'll be fine."

"Maybe I could go instead, maybe they made a mistake," he fumbled, but she held her hand up, stopping him.

"Don't worry," she repeated, "I'll be back." She then leaned close to her brother and whispered, "I'll be the very first one to come back." She grabbed his neck in a fierce, quick hug and walked away from her friends, her head held high. With every eye trained on her, she joined Stinch in the middle of the room.

"Let's go, kiddie," Stinch growled, prodding her with his crook. "Stinch hasn't gots all day." Trina turned to her brother and smiled cheerfully at him over her shoulder as Stinch herded her out of the dining hall. Tristan watched her with unblinking eyes as she disappeared out into the rain and the doors closed with a final _boom. _

The children chattered and went back to their meals, but Tristan stared unseeingly at the doors in disbelief. He didn't flinch, even when Miss Weaver lead the toast and sat back down. Finally, Claude looked over at his friend, his dark eyes uncharacteristically full of worry.

"Are you okay?" Claude asked, reaching out to reassure him. Tristan shrugged him off, stood and left the dining hall, breaking into a run once he reached the hall.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Violet Eyes

Wow, it's been a year since I uploaded this story, and I'm just now adding the next chapter DX I am sorry about that, It's completely my fault. I lost the note book me and my friend were writing the story in and never continued to write it. sorry if the chapter seems abit short, but I did add a few things from the original writing, hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1: Meeting Violet Eyes

"I'll be seeing you at dinner tonight, Miss Snow."

Lucy banged her head against the bedroom wall. Miss Weaver's ominous statement bouncing around her head. Her robot had failed, despite help, now she was a shoo in for the windmill tonight, Her head hit the wall again and Dr. Bleak cut in. "I'd advise you to stop doing that Miss Snow," He said, " I don't think you want to go through the rest of the day with a headache..." Lucy groaned and flopped down on her bed.

"Don't feel too bad Lucy," Bleak continued, "From what you've told me, your robot at least did something." Lucy grunted in response and stood up from the bed, stalking from the bed to the door. "I'm going for a walk." She announced, hand on the door knob. called out as she opened the door. "Wait, take me with you!" Lucy turned back and glared at him. "No!" She screamed and slammed the door behind her.

The rain from her earlier testing had cleared and anyone could clearly see the rumble that her robot had created. Lucy looked around and seeing it all just made her feel worse. She huffed and kicked a rock in front of her, which bounced off a bigger piece of rumble. "Stupid robot, stupid Miss Weaver, stupid school." She mumbled under her breath, continuing down the path. She gave a sigh, "Maybe taking a walk was a bad idea..." She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the mess she had created. What now?

"Look out!" She snapped her head up, just to see a large bird-like robot speeding towards her. She let out a scream before ducking down, hand over her head. She heard the machine pass over her and she breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy straightened herself up, only to be knocked back down. She and another voice both yelped as they went towards the ground. "Ow..." She groaned rubbing the back off of her head as the weight of the other person was lifted off of her.

"You okay?" She opened her eyes and looked up at the source of the voice. He was a young boy; she had seen him hanging around Claude and his group of others boys. So he had to be in her grade. He had long black hair, long bangs covering his eyes, and his uniform had purple patches in random places. He held out a hand and helped Lucy to her feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said, about to thank the boy for the assistance, then noticed he had already run off after the robot. "Hey!" She yelled before chasing after him, driven by curiosity. "Wait up!" The boy ignored her and continued to run on; she had almost lost him a few times before he finally stopped. As she approached he was climbing a tree, that's when she realized how long the boy's hair actually was; it was swinging behind him in a tight ponytail as he climbed the tree. He climbed up swiftly, grabbing the robot and carefully proceeded downwards. He looked at Lucy, who stared back at him as he sat on the branch closet to the ground.

"Mind grabbing this?" He asked politely, which was a shock to Lucy. She hadn't met too many polite people besides Simon. She smiled and nodded, grabbing a hold of the bird robot and struggled to put it on the ground. "Jeez that's heavy!" She complained, sitting down next to the robot as the boy jumped down from the branch.

"Hey Tristan! Did you get the-" Lucy and the boy looked to see Claude, storming up to them. At the sight of the girl he did not look pleased in the slightest. "You again!" he snapped, Lucy flinched. "Why can't you mind your own business!" Anger boiled inside Lucy as she stood up and faced him. "It's not my fault. _He_ ran into _me_!" The two kids looked at the third, which had sat down in front of the robot and started tinkering with it. "Did that happen?" Claude asked the boy, who Lucy figured was named 'Tristan'. Tristan nodded without looking up from the robot, opening up the bird's chest and went at it with a wrench.

Suddenly a long string of twine snapped out of the bird, and snagged Tristan's finger. A steady stream of blood oozed from the cut. Claude saw the blood first and his face paled as he looked at his friend. "Tristan?" He asked hesitantly. The boy glanced once at his finger before he himself paled and promptly fainted, hitting the ground with a light 'thud'. Claude sighed and grabbed a hold of his friend, picking Tristan up and leaning him against the tree he had been climbing just moments before.

Lucy panicked, "Is he okay? He's not dead is he?"

"No! Of course not you stupid girl!" Claude snapped, he turned back to his friend and picked up the hand that was bleeding. "Tristan is Hemophoic."

"What-o-phobic?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion?

"It means he's afraid of blood - don't you have anything better to be doing?" Claude glared back at the girl before turning to his friend, "He's fine around dead things but the second he sees real blood he flips.." Lucy heard Claude mumble to himself. She took a step forward, but that just earned her a glare from Claude. "Well, what are you still doing here?"

Her face turned red in anger. "Well _excuse me_!" She then spun around and stormed off. Who did Claude think he was? Her blood boiled until she was almost back at the main building. She stopped and looked back, was Tristan okay...? She shook her head and continued into the building. If he was stupid enough to be Claude's friend, he was probably like all the other boys here.

"Francine Steinwald."

Lucy opened her eyes and gaped at Miss Weaver. Even after failing miserably at her clockwork project, she still had made it through her first week! She grinned and casted a glance towards Claude, who turned away from her gaze. Lucy looked over at Francine, who was looking extremely frightened and Summer, whose eyes showed hatred in them. Stinch prodded Francine with his crook, and herded her towards the door. "That's right good little kiddie," he snarled. "Come quietly and Stinch won't have to use force!" Miss Weaver then narrowed her eyes, her voice floated by Lucy, who didn't register it until, "Why, even the new girl at least finished that abomination of a project I set her."

Lucy blushed, and Summer's hatred then seemed to radiate off of her as Weaver led the toast. Dinner was over. Lucy diced to find Claude and ask about Tristan. She spotted them leaving the room and ran to catch up to them. "Hey!" she called, "Claude! Tristan!" the boys turned and Claude narrowed his eyes, letting the girl catch up. "What?" Claude asked, obviously annoyed. Lucy ignored Claude's snapping and looked over to Tristan. "How's your finger?" She asked. He held his hand up to let Lucy see that it was tightly bandaged. "It's fine thanks." Claude answered for the taller boy, almost sarcastically. He then started to push Tristan forward to get away from the girl. Tristan stole once last glance at Lucy, and she could've sworn a smile came to his face before he turned forward and walked next to Claude, who was ranting about something or another.

Lucy smiled and turned her back to the boys and headed the other direction which leads to her own room,. Claude could be rude if he wanted, but that wasn't going to stop her from figuring out what he was up to.


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid Arguments

Chapter 2: Stupid Arguments 

Trina stared up at the old cracked walls of the windmill and sighed. It had been two weeks since she was sent to the windmill. Two weeks for her memory to diminish. All she could remember was a face, like her own, smiling down at her. She didn't know who it was, but the memory was comforting, something she could cling on to in her cold imprisonment. Her new sound sensitive ears perked up and the sound of muttering. She turned and saw one of the newer members of the windmill sitting alone in the corner while the other children played around the room. What was his name?

Simon, that's right.

She stood from her own corner, her grey cloak falling down to her ankles and swayed as she walked towards his corner. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Simon's head snapped up "huh?" he asked, before her question registered in his mind. "N-Nothing..." Trina smiled and sat down next to him."You remember something don't you Simon?" She whispered so the other children wouldn't hear. "Something from before the Windmill?" Simon stared at her before a long while before answering

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Just a name...Lucy, Lucy Snow."

"Tristan? Tristan! Are you even paying attention to this?" Claude snapped his fingers in front of his friends face. With this noise, Tristan snapped out of his trance-like state. He blinked, and then looked over at Claude. "Huh?" The older asked, he hadn't been paying any attention to what Claude had said for the last few minutes.

Claude sighed. "You've been spacing out a lot lately. Focus!"

"Right, sorry..." Tristan trailed off, looking at the robot bird they had been working on for the last few hours, the one that when he test drove it - he almost ran over Lucy with it.

"I guess we should take a break, I'll go get use some lunch." Claude said, standing up. "Stay with the robot and don't go wondering off." He commanded, Tristan nodded before Claude started to walk off.

Tristan looked around the courtyard, waiting for Claude to return. Even though Tristan was the older of the two, he always listened to what Claude said - he was the better leader after all. Tristan tinkered with the robot bird for a few minutes before he noticed his brunette friend walking over, followed by an orange haired girl. He noted the annoying expression on his friend's face and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Tristan!" Lucy called over to him. She walked around Claude, who was yelling insults that the girl seemed to ignore. She ran over to the black haired boy and sat down next to him, pulling a backpack off of her shoulder and pulling out a sandwich she had snagged from the lunchroom. "I thought we could eat lunch together!" 'And figure out what you guys are up to' she thought. She wanted to know about Claude's little 'club'.

"We don't want you here! You stupid girl!" Claude snapped, throwing a wrapped sandwich at Tristan. He grabbed it and started to unwrap it as he listened to the other two fight.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Lucy argued, threatening to hit Claude with her bag. She hadn't noticed she dropped Dino from her arms and the doll rolled over to Tristan as she took a swing at the brunette. "Hey! Watch where you sling that!" Claude said, dodging Lucy's adepts to hit him. They continued like this for awhile, neither of them noticing Tristan finishing up his lunch and standing up - grabbing Dino in the process. He sighed and watched the two for a moment longer, they fought like an old married couple.

"Why do you hate girls so much anyways?" Lucy finally asked. She noticed both of the boys' freeze, before Claude snapped out of it.

"Th-That's none of your business!" Lucy noticed the change of tone in Claude's voice, but couldn't quite place it. Before she could say anything else, Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet Tristan's violet eyes, she blinked as he grabbed her hand and placed Dino in it.

"Dino! I'm sorry, I didn't even notice I had dropped you!" She hugged the doll tightly, and Claude faked gagged - girls could be so weird... He was about to make a comment on just that when he noticed Tristan staring at him. Claude knew that look, Tristan only used it when he wanted the other to shut up, so Claude did exactly that and closed his mouth.

"I think you should go eat somewhere else Lucy." Tristan suggested, walking over to the bird, putting his tools in his oversized pockets and tucking the robot under his arm. She looked up curiously, about to question why when Tristan gave her the same look he had given Claude moments before and shut her mouth. Tristan walked over to Claude, grabbing a hold of his arm and dragged the younger away despite his protests. Lucy stared at their retreating figures for a moment. Why did Tristan suddenly act like that?

"I can walk you know! Let me go!" Claude struggled, and then finally felt his friend let go of him after a few more steps. "What was that about?" He hissed at Tristan, who was carefully putting the robot on the ground.

"You two fight like an old married couple, it was making my ears bleed." Tristan commented, smirking on how red Claude's face went at that statement and he's excuses for acting like that around Lucy. "One of the reasons I left home was to get away from the arguing..." Tristan muttered which caused Claude to stop mid-rant and turn towards his friend. He stared for a moment before giving up and sitting down next to him. Tristan pulled out the tools from his pocket and a silence began to settle between them. The silence was too awkward for Claude's sake so he tried to think of a way to break it when Tristan did just that.

"Do you miss her?" Claude froze and he felt Tristan's eyes piercing him through his dark bangs. He looked away, answering the question in a low whisper.

"Yes."

Tristan sighed and continued to stare at his friend, his eyes full of worry. "It's okay to feel down sometimes..."

"Not it isn't!" Claude snapped at the other, turning to glare at him. They had a staring contest, which Claude gave in at one point and turned his attention towards the robot. He could never stay mad at Tristan for too long; after all, he was the only one of his group that had stayed with him. "We have to focus on getting out of here." He mumbled, taking the robot and shifting it towards him so he could tinker with it, he was the better robot builder out of the two of them anyways. Tristan gave a small sad smile and dropped the subject, watching Claude work with determination written all over his face.

"Do you miss Trina?" Claude asked, snapping Tristan from his gaze. A frown came to his lips before he nodded.

"Yeah..." He looked up at the sky, the clouds forming into another storm. "A lot." After that the subject was really dropped and the two worked on the robot. It was less than an hour later, the sky was gray and the two boys stood from their positions to admire the robot. It was a little bigger than a normal sized falcon, and even though it was small, it could easily carry two or more 9-10 year olds up in the air. Tristan brushed off a spot of dirt from the wing and smiled faintly. "It's done, finally."

Claude nodded in agreement. "We're one step closer to getting out of this hellhole."

"And when exactly are we going to do this?" Tristan looked over at his friend curiously

"Tomorrow's the mid-semester exams, everyone will be in the courtyard." Claude explained in reply. "We'll do it then."

At nine o clock the next morning, while everyone else was attending their exams, Lucy was running full speed towards the target range. On the other side of the grounds, Claude and Tristan slowly made their way to the croaked tree on the far side. Claude winded up their bird and threw it up in the air where it hovered. Its talons morphed into handlebars that Claude grabbed. "I'll go first." He whispered, watching Tristan take a step back. "I'll have no problem sending it back over to you, if anyone sees just say you were testing out your project before your exam." The older boy nodded. Claude gulped before flying the falcon a few inches forward, he kept his eyes straight until he felt something around his ankle. Claude gasped, looking down and the first thing he noticed that it wasn't his friend grabbing onto him.

It was Stinch.


	4. Chapter 3: Focus

Longest chapter yet xD over ten pages written. me and Trina only got through half of the next chapter in writing, after that it'll take longer for me to upload that one and chapters beyond that. sorry bout that xD

Chapter 3: Focus

Lucy knew this was it. She had backtalked to an Engineer and now Miss Scurt was going to let her have it. She closed her eyes tightly as the foul-tempered woman towered over her, screaming her lungs out. Then Lucy was miraculosy saved by a surprising someone.

"Oi, Miss Scurt!"

Everyone turned, it was Stinch shouldering his crook and resting his other hand on Claude's head. Stinch was grinning wickedly as he explained that he had caught Claude trying to excape school grounds. Lucy and Claude exchanged looks as Scurt ordered Stinch to take the boy to Miss Weaver's office. They left and Miss Scurt turned back on the girl Lucy swallowed.

Tristan followed Stinch and Claude Miss Weaver's office. He hid outside the waiting room until Stinch left and there didn't seem to be anyone but his friend in the room before he decided to sneak in.

"Claude." He whispered, walking up to his friend who was sitting in the corner of the room. Claude turned his head around and his eyes widen when he saw his friend. "Tristan! You idiot! If anyone catches you, you'll be in trouble too!" he said angerly, causing Tristan to flinch before he put a hand over Claude's mouth.

"Keep yelling like that, and I will be caught!" Tristan glared through his bangs, and when Claude nodded his head, Tristan removed his hand. "I just came to make sure you were okay, Stinch pulled you down pretty rough." He said, grabbing ahold of Claude's head and looking closely to make sure his friend hadn't hurt himself to badly. "You face-planted."

"Ugh- get off me! I'm fine!" Claude hissed, pushing his friend away. He opemed his mouth but was cut off by the sound of the principal's office door opening. "Hide!" Claude pushed his friend behind a plant before the maid reached the bottom of the stairs. She smiled sweetly at Claude, "! The principal would like to see you now. Follow me upstairs to the observatory, if you please!"

Claude swallowed nervously, but followed the mechanical maid up the spiral staircase. Tristan, as soon as the coast was clear, bolted from behind the plant, following the maids steps to the observatory. As they got closer, Claude started yelling. Tristan jumped at this and had to stop himself from running to his friends aid. 'Don't you idiot, they'll see you' More yelling, then a door slamed and the stairwell went quiet.

Tristan sprinted up the last few steps until he came up to the closed door of the observatory. Now what? He didn't have any inventions on him to help him evesdrop; putting his ear to the door certainly wasn't going to help either. So, thinking quickly, he knelt down to listen near the crack between the door and the floor. He couldn't hear much of the conversation, just snipits like 'poison', 'sister' and 'windmill'

This didn't excatly reassure him, Was Claude going to be sent to detention?

He couldn't worrt abour that now, footsteps were headed his way. Quickly, Tristan scrambled up from the floor and pressed himself against the wall just as Miss Notch threw the door open. She ushered Claude out, "Bye Bye Mr. Mcginty!" she called. "Stay out of trouble now!" She closed the door and Claude huffed before starting down the stairs. Tristan stepped away from the wall and followed after him.

"Claude!" He whispered. Claude jumped and spun around to see Tristan standing barely two feet away. He breathed a sigh of relief, good thing it wasn't that maid again!

"What are you still doing here?" Tristan step onto the level where his friend stood, pushing his bangs out of his eyes for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Evesdropping." He replied, "But I couldn't really hear, what happened?"

"She gave me cake."

Tristan stared. "What?"

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you are." Claude replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Wow, that maid's got some griip."

"Are you hurt?" Tristan removed his friend's arm and pulled back his shirt so he could see his shoulder. "Well, it doesn't seem like it's brusing..." Claude pulled away from his friend and kept heading down the stairs. "Should we get some medicine from Miss Ricketts?"

"And end up with an arm of a reptile? No thanks." They arrived at the bottom of the stairs and headed out of the waiting room. "But I will take a nap before dinner, my shoulder's _killing _me."

**'

"Two kids sent to the windmill every Friday, can you believe it?" Claude was pacing up and down his room, Tristan sat on his bed watching him. "Miss Weaver's crazy! At this rate, there won't be any students left for her to teach!" He fumed then stoppped pacing for a moment, Tristan saw a small shiver run through his body. "And that...thing in outside the dining hall, what was up with that?" Tristan, watched Claude start pacing again, and shook his head.

"I have no idea, but it only rienforces the feelings I've had for this place since..."

"Since your sister left...?"

"Yeah..." Tristan stared off into space and Claude continued to pace.

"We have to get out of here." Claude finally stopped pacing and rubbed his shoulder. Tristan looked up and sighed, "You don't think I know that?" He replied. "But Stinch has the robot and it would be supisous if we started to work on another project like that. Miss Weaver will have our heads."

"Tomorrow night then," Claude started, knelling down next to his trunk. He opened it, pulling out some maps and looked through them. He handed one to Tristan. "Look, that map shows all of the passages heading out of sub-section J. We can find a way out there."

Tristan observed the map, going over it quickly before sighing. "Why do I let you drag me into these crazy plans?" Claude gave a rare smile as he took the map back from Tristan.

"Are you sure this is the right way Claude?" Tristan coughed into his arm as him and his friend crawled through the dusty shafts. It had been atleast an hour since they started this mission, and Tristan was sure they were lost, shouldn't they have changed direction by now anyways?

"I'm pretty sure, let me check the map again-" A large crash was heard then the next thing the boys knew,they were on the ground. Dest fell around them and they both started coughing. "Drat! Where are we?" Claude asked as he stood up. Tristan was about to stand up after his coughing fit when he noticed Claude standing on someone. Someone with orange hair and a red ribbon...crap. "Um, Claude?" he tried to get the other's attention, but Claude continued to talk. "We must've have accidently slipped through the pipes above corridor B by mistake.." He looked over the map as Tristan tried to get his attention again when he stood up. "Claude." "Luckly I didn't break any bones!"

"Well, I'm happy to have broken your fall for you!" Lucy jumped up, knocking Claude off of her and running him into Tristan, who caught him. "You again! What's the big idea?" Tristan had to hold Claude back from charging at the girl.

"I see you're out practicing your escape plan again huh? Getting better?" Lucy snapped back after she was done dusing her stuffed animal off. Claude forced his arm out of Tristan's grip, "What about you, what are you doing out of bed? Can't find your bottle? Have you tried sucking your thumb instead?" Lucy's face turned red in anger and Tristan tried to get their attention. "Guys you need to stop-"

"Why you- I can see why your friends stopped hanging around you! I'm surprised Tristan hasn't left yet!" Lucy cut him off and that finally made Tristan snap. "Would you both_ be quiet_ and _listen_?" Claude and Lucy jumped, looking over at Tristan with wide eyes. "In cand you two idiots havn't ntoiced, we're out after curfew! Stinch or Miss Notch is patroling right now!" That's when they heard a small buzzing noise coming from the end of the hall.

"That noise.."Lucy started nervously. "Sounds like Miss Notch's steam drones!" Claude panicked. "Told you..." Tristan groaned. "They're coming from the enterance...We're trapped!"

"Looks like we have to run." The three of them turned around and started to bolt. Tristan followed closely behind the two younger kids, listening to their small arguement before Lucy mentioned the Atrium. "We know where that is, come on!" They started to lead her quickly to the green room, the drones noise getting closer and closer.

"The door we came in through is the only exit..." Tristan informed Lucy as they walked through the room. "I hope you have a plan!" Claude hissed as they followed Lucy. She lead them to the clock near the middle of the room. "This must be the clock.." Tristan heard her mumble to herself, as she watched the clock for a moment. "Oh no! We're going to have to wait a few minutes!"

"What?" Claude asked, "But the drones are..!"

"Summer's letter.."She cut him off, pulling out a later from her sweater. "It says I meed to wait til the clock chime's eleven." Both Claude and Tristan looked at Lucy with shocked expressions.

Claude was the first to speak up,"Summer? You're meeting her?" and it was clear he was mad. Heck, even Tristan looked ticked. "If we'd known she was here, there's no way we would have followed you!" Tristan had to agree with that as Claude continued. "You're pretty navie huh? Kids like Summer don't have real friends." Tristan nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. "They veiw everyone as a protential threat, and Summer's really good at elimating threats...Trust me." Tristan spoke bitterly and looked away.

Claude glared at Lucy. "I'm the top clockwork robotics student, and Tristan has be going back and forth with the top graverobbing spot against Summer since the begining of the year! She's been trying to take us down for ages! It's another reason we're trying to get out of this school!" Tristan and Claude turned to leave. "We're finding another way out of here. That way I don't have to listen to Summer maling you to death with some mechanical trap she's set in that clock!" The two boys were about to leave when they noticed the maid walking up the stairs.

"Come out Children!" The main said a little to sweetly. "The steam drones are detecting four human life forms ahead, so I just know you're in here!"

"This is going from bad to worse!" Lucy mumbled. Then the three heard a click from behind them. They turned around to face the clock. "That soulds like.."Lucy started, but Claude finished, "It opened?" Tristan ran over and pulled open the clock and held it open for the other two. "Get in! hurry!" He whispered.

Claude and Lucy ran over, Clauding forcing his way in first then pulled Lucy in with him. He held his hand out for Tristan as he heard the drones get closer. "Hurry!" Tristan was about to grab the hand when he heard the footsteps of the maid, not just the drones. 'There isn't enough time' he thought, bitting his lip before slapping Claude's hand away.

"Wha-" Tristan pushed Claude back into Lucy and grabbed the front of the clock, starting to push it shut. "Tristan!" Lucy held back Claude from jumping back out of the clock. "Tristan! What are you doing?"

"Good luck." He smiled and forced the passage shut.

"Oh my, ." the maid walked closer to Tristan, and he slowly turned around to see her and the drones right behind her. He glared daggers, but she just smiled sweetly at him. "It's passed curfew Mr. Mesquite," The drones flew from behind her and next to Tristan, the wires that flew down from the drones and wrapped around his arms. He grunted and stared up at the maid, blowing the bangs from his eyes. "I'm going to have to take you to Miss Weaver now." the drones lifted him until only the tips of his toes were touching the ground.

Tristan was so focused on distracting the maid, he didn't notice that he had made his hand bled while closing his friends behind the clock.


End file.
